Huri Draco inser sin sanna åsikt
by Prongs II
Summary: Det är en vanlig Skötsel och Vård av Magiska Djur-lektion när Draco går igenom sina tankar och plötsligt inser sin besatthet av en viss Harry Potter. Lite senare inser han även en annan sak – som är ännu värre. Utspelas under deras fjärde år. Oneshot!


**Vari Draco inser sin sanna åsikt **

_Det är en vanlig Skötsel och Vård av Magiska Djur-lektion när Draco går igenom sina tankar och plötsligt inser sin besatthet av en viss Harry Potter. Lite senare inser han även en annan sak – som är ännu värre. Utspelas under deras fjärde år. _

Det var som vanligt en urtråkig lektion i Skötsel och Vård av Magiska Djur. Draco låtsades inte ens lyssna på vad halvjätten kväkte om idag. Han stod i utkanten av klungan klassen utgjorde, och tittade uttråkat in mot skogen. Han mindes tyvärr den första och enda gången han varit där inne. Det var för flera år sedan, hans första år på Hogwarts… Allt var egentligen Potters fel. Om inte han, hans töntiga kompisar och idioten till halvjätte skaffat en drake och sedan försökt få bort den igen, så skulle han aldrig hamnat där inne. Fast om han inte spionerat på Potter… Nå, det var också Potters fel. Draco ville bara veta vad den där viktigpettern gjorde på sin fritid… Eller… Till sin stora irritation insåg Draco att han varit ganska besatt av Potter, inte bara en liten period, utan hela tiden. Ända sedan han hörde på tåget till Hogwarts, den där första gången, att Potter var med… Då hade han naturligtvis tänkt att han snabbt skulle bli polare med Potter, och få över honom på sin sida. "Malfoy och Potter" skulle snabbt bli de stora namnen på skolan, föreställde han sig. Men sen ville den fjanten inte bli kumpan med honom… Det störde honom fortfarande ibland. Draco hade kunnat få Potter, men fick nu dras med idioter som Vince och Greg. Helsjukt.

Ända sedan den dagen hade hans hjärna liksom alltid haft plats för Potter. Det spelade ingen roll vad han gjorde, någonstans i bakhuvudet fanns ständigt frågan "Vad gör Potter nu?", eller, om han såg honom, "Vad tänker han?" Det var inte bara störande, det var väldigt olämpligt också. Om Potter-delen av hjärnan upptog största delen av hjärnkapaciteten och han koncentrerade sig på det, kunde det bli helt fel om någon pratade med honom. Som när Pansy pratat med honom för några dagar sedan. Hon hade frågat om de skulle gå till Hogsmeade tillsammans, och han hade svarat "Jag måste fråga vad Potter har för skostorlek". Som tur var hade Pansy tagit för givit att han skämtat, och att han dessutom ville till Hogsmeade med henne, så han hade fått utstå en hel dag i hennes pladdrande, klängande sällskap.

Men varför var han då så ofattbart besatt av Potter? Det fanns ingen anledning att vara det, det borde han ha förstått de här senaste åren. Han var faktiskt ganska patetisk. Draco tittade bort mot klungan och iakttog hur Harry hjälpte Hagrid att lyfta upp ett djur som såg ut att vara en blandning mellan en groda och en gris. Han _var _patetisk. Varför hjälper han den där fjanten? Draco synade honom. Det svarta, rufsiga håret var helt klart bacon – hett så det fräser. Hans huvud kommer säkert brinna upp snart, tänkte Draco irriterat. De gröna, klara ögonen var väldigt vackra… Han såg ut som en ko med de ögonen. Hela hans ansikte var så förbaskat _sött _– som om han bara levde på socker. Men det var inte bara utseendet som gjorde honom så jobbig som han var. Det var han sätt mot andra också – alltid så snäll och trevlig (mot alla utom honom, vill säga) och gosig och fin… Hans goda egenskaper också, som retade gallfeber på Draco, till exempel den goda flygförmågan, hans lojalitet och…

Draco avbröt sig irriterat. Varför räknade han upp en massa av Potters goda egenskaper? På honom lät det ju nu som om Potter var söt på ett positivt sätt, snyggt vältränad och duktig på att flyga, väldigt shyst och trevlig att vara med – en sådan som alla tjejer drömmer om att ha som pojkvän.

"Så då, hum, kan du då svara på den frågan, då, Malfoy?" hördes Hagrids röst och Draco avbröts än en gång i sina tankar.

"Visst, om Potter blir min pojkvän" svarade han förstrött, utan sin vanliga ironi. Han hade just hört orden som tyvärr kommit ut ur hans mun, och var precis på väg att rodna lätt, när de andra Slytherineleverna började skratta rått. De tog för givet att han varit elakt sarkastisk som vanligt. Han andades ut i smyg och satte upp en mask av hånfullhet. Halvjätten skakade dystert på huvudet åt honom, och gav frågan till en Gryffindor. De tittade alla på honom med upprörda miner. Han brydde sig inte om det – de var inte värda att bry sig om. Men så fick Draco syn på Potters ansikte, tydligare än alla andra i klungan. De gröna, vackra ögonen såg ledsna ut, och Potter tittade på honom med ett blandat uttryck, både sorgset och irriterat. Till Dracos stora förvåning stack det till i magtrakten när han såg den blicken. Varför? Varför var han tvungen att bry sig om vad Potter tänkte? Alla gjorde det. Men det var bara han som fattade att det inte fanns någon anledning att göra det. Fast inte ens han kunde hålla sig borta från Potter. Äckliga Potter. Jävla magnet.

*

Några dagar senare kom Draco på den underbara idén att tillverka Potter-märken. Inte några fina märken med positiva kommentarer som Potters fans skulle ha, utan några med ett rått meddelande, som "Potter är en skit". Det skulle säkert sälja bra i de här dagarna, när Potter faktiskt var ganska avskydd. Hehe. Heja Diggory!

Draco hittade en bra formel för att förvandla några märken, och uttalade den med en önskan att märkena skulle berätta vad han tyckte om Potter. De sade "Potter är vacker som en gud". Draco stirrade på dem. Var detta vad han tyckte om Potter? Knappast. Formeln måste ha slagit fel. Medan svetten bröt ut i Dracos panna fumlade han åter med formeln. Han hade tänkt sig något slagkraftigt som "Potter är lika värdefull som fågelskit" men eftersom han blev nervös fick han det istället till "Ner med Potter". Nåja, det dög i alla fall, man förstod ju budskapet.

I resten av sitt liv undertryckte Draco frestelsen att erkänna för sig själv hur förälskad han faktiskt var i Potter, och för att kompensera detta lilla missförstånd någonstans i hans hjärna, var han mer elak än lovligt mot personen han drömde om.

* * *

Hahahah! Så dålig x] Den gick inte alls åt det håll jag tänkt, får nog skriva en till. Men änywäj, Draco styrde väl historien på sitt sätt. Hoppas ni tycker om den, även om den är helfjantig :P Gör mig gärna glad – skriv en liten kommentar (a)

Okej, jag var nog lite otydlig när jag publicerade den här, men som ni kanske förstår så är det en one-shot. Jag har ingen aning om hur en fortsättning skulle se ut, men eftersom jag inte var ute efter att skriva den som en kapitelhistroia så... This is all I've got :P ^^'


End file.
